Long Way Back
by BLForever15
Summary: Summary: BRUCAS BL season 6- my interpretation. How will Brooke cope with her feelings about Angie leaving and something else..and who will be there to save her? WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SEASON 6 SPOILERS OR YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANY SPOILERS DON'T
1. Chapter 1

**Brooke & Lucas- Long Way Back**

**Summary:** BRUCAS BL season 6- my interpretation. How will Brooke cope with her feelings about Angie leaving and something else..and who will be there to save her? WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SEASON 6 SPOILERS OR YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANY SPOILERS DON'T READ THIS FIC! Enjoy!

Flashback

_Brooke holds Angie in her arms, with tear-filled eyes._

_"I love you little girl," Her voice is soft and shaky "And I always will, okay?" And you're gonna have a _

_great life. Don't forget me, okay?"_

_She hands Angie over to a lady in the airport, fighting her urge to break down and cry, _

_she has to be strong, until they leave._

_Once she is alone, she turns around, still in a big croud in the airport. Lucas._

_Standing in front of her, with a sad look in his eyes, is Lucas._

End Flashback

Brooke sits in her living room alone. Well, not for long. Lucas makes his way in

to see Brooke quickly wiping her eyes. He sits by her, not saying a word but

gently takes her in his strong arms and comforts her.

"It's gonna be okay.." He whispers soothingly in her ear.

--

(_LUCAS POV)_

I watch as she shakes her head.

"Brooke it will. I'm here for you, ok?" I say to her, making sure my words sink in.

"Luke, I'm fine, no need to be here."

I watch as her face becomes unemotional, with a fake smile to add and I

know exactly what she's doing. "Brooke stop. Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" She asks me, clearly playing dumb.

"Don't pretend like everything's fine when I know better. So do you. Angie's

gone. And I know it's killing you, but you have to let me in, so I can help

you." I look at her with concern in my eyes, and I feel like I'm getting through to her

when I see her facial expression turn to sadness.

"I miss her..." She admits and looks me in the eyes with tears in her own.

"I know..." I answer quietly and gently take her back into my arms, so she can

let it all out. I console her, and my heart breaks for her.

"I miss her smile, and her laugh, and even her cry, I miss the way you two looked

so cute together." She lists and I keep a firm hold on her, I know she needs it.

She keeps crying into my chest as I hear the door open, to reveal a very pissed

Peyton.

Peyton looks from me to Brooke a few times before rolling her eyes with anger,

and throws her arms in the air.

"Well, what's going on here?" She asks coldly.

Yeah she definately hasn't noticed that Brooke is crying.

"Peyton this isn't.." I start to say when she cuts me off.

"What it looks like?" She finishes my sentence

"I was going to say that this isn't a good time..." I say back and turn

my attention to Brooke.

"Brooke look at me.." I whisper as I hear her crying slow down.

She silently looks up at me.

"I'm not gonna let you deal with this alone." I say with a seriousness

in my voice. And I meant it with my heart.

I rub her back until I hear Peyton let out a cold laugh and I look to see glare

at the two of us.

"Isn't this just too sweet? Is this a new way to hurt me, huh Luke? You

two together now? Lindsey who, right? My best friend, BEST

friend, and the boy I love, nice one, real nice."

I start to get angry. "You know, Peyton, sometimes things just

aren't always about you." I know it sounds a bit cold, but

it's the truth. I mean, who does she think she is? She

doesn't own me. Not to mention that Peyton never even acknowledged

that Brooke was hurting. She didn't come in wondering what was wrong

with her best friend. And that upsets me. I feel Brooke's head lift

from my chest.

"Peyton.." She starts, but I cut her off.

"Don't worry about it, I'll handle this." I reassure her. "You don't

need this right now." I lead her into the bedroom. "Get some rest."

I close Brooke's door and walk back to see Peyton's face with

a guilty look. I guess she finally noticed that Brooke was crying.

"Is she okay?" Peyton asks me.

"No, I'm sure she could use her BEST friend." I say coldly.

She looks down to her feet. "Luke, I just felt threatened.."

I shake my head, she still doesn't get it. Does she?

"Look Peyton, she needs us to be there for her. Can you put

your problems aside and help her? Be the kind of friend she

is to you?" I don't like the side of Peyton Sawyer I'm seeing

for the first time right this moment.

"Yeah." She answers quietly.

I nod and step into Brooke's room. "Good night. I'll stop by

tomorrow." I whisper and she nods. I give her a hug and step

back out of the room.

"Bye." I say quietly to Peyton and leave.

(_NOT LUCAS POV_)

Peyton steps quietly into Brooke's room.

Brooke looks up at Peyton sadly. "I'm sorry, Luke

was just being a good friend, we weren't doing anything. I

promise."

Peyton looks down at the floor. "I know, you don't have to apologize."

She walks over to Brooke and sits by her on the bed. "How you

feelin?"

Brooke looked away as tears formed in her eyes. "Not so good."

Peyton wrapped her arms around Brooke. "Shh..it's okay." She

comforted Brooke.

"I miss her so much." Brooke sobbed, drenching Peyton's shirt

with her tears.

"I know ya do.." She held Brooke."

"She was supposed to stay for 8 more days. We were gonna

go to the beach." Brooke sniffed.

"I know honey, but you need to get some sleep."

"I can't." Brooke shook her head.

"Alright, why don't we lay here until you fall asleep, we can

talk about it..or whatever."

Brooke silently nodded.

The next morning Lucas showed up bright and early with coffees.

Peyton was already at work and Brooke was asleep in her bed.

Luke walked into her room and tapped her. "Hey Lazy Girl, I

brought you some coffee." He smiled as she blinked her eyes

a few times and pretended to glare at him.

"I am not lazy." She took the coffee and sipped it.

"Believe whatever you want." He joked. His smile grew when

he saw her beautiful dimples accompany her beautiful smile.

"You are not funny Lucas Scott. Shut up and drink your coffee."

She pushed his shoulder lightly and he laughed.

"So how are you this morning?"

"I'm good.."

"Brooke." I gave her a pointed look.

"Luke, I'm strong, you know that."

"Yeah, and I also know that sometimes you're not as strong as

you let everyone believe."

"I'm fine. Of course I still miss her, but I'm hanging in there. So

I've got to get to that business of mine.."

"Are you sure you can handle that right now?"

"Of course..."

"Brooke, maybe you should take the day off, hang with me."

"No, I'm going to work. I need to work on sketches. But thanks

for caring."

"Brooke, don't go to work..." He followed her out.

"I need to. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She plastered a smile on

her face.

"Brooke-" He called out, but she had already took off.

It was 7:00, closing time at Clothes Over Bro's. It was already

dark outside. Brooke grabbed her sketchbook an turned off her

lights. That was probably the roughest day at work that

Brooke had ever experienced. All she wanted to do was go

home and cry. She took one last look at her store to make

sure everything was in its palce, then she stepped out. She

grabbed her keys and started to lock up. As she put the key

in the hole, she felt someone watching her. She went to hurt her

head, but when she did it was too late. All she saw was a fist

coming to her face and felt herself being knocked to the ground.

She tried to get up, her vision was blurry. She had no luck as she

felt another fist plunge into her stomach, knocking her unconscious.

**Up Next:** Will Lucas be able to save Brooke?

What secret is Brooke hiding?


	2. Chapter 2

**Shorter chapter this time but hope you all enjoy!**

**Sorry, still can't let ya find out what Brooke is hiding! :P**

**Chapter 2**

-

(_LUCAS POV_)

-

I walk down the sidewalk, I am going to surprise Brooke when she closes up and take her out to eat. She has so much on her mind and I know she's devastated about Angie. Anyone who knows Brooke, should know that. I'm almost there...she's gonna be so surprised..I...wait...what? Who the hell is that guy? I watch as some guy is about to go into Brooke's store and look at my watch.

-

(_NOT LUCAS POV_)

-

The man takes Brooke into the back of the store and waits until she wakes up to do what he has planned.

-

(_LUCAS POV_)

-

7:05. Crap. Did Brooke already leave? It's passed her closing time. No, she couldn't have..that guy just went in..hold on a guy broke in! I have to stop him!

I take an umbrella from the front of the store. Ok, maybe not the best idea but, I need something. Just be quiet, I tell myself. He can't know you're here. It's now 7:20. Wait, screaming..I hear someone screaming. It's a girl, high pitched. Yeah, definitely a girl. I listen for a few minutes as I get closer. That's Brooke! I close my eyes, hoping that this is all a dream, that I'll wake up and it will all go away. But it isn't happening. The screaming gets louder and louder until I hear a muffled sound, like a hand is covering her mouth. My heart is breaking every second I hear her desperate screams. I'm coming Pretty Girl, I'm coming.

"Brooke!" I yell, panicked as I see the man tightening his grip on her neck. She tries to call out to me but it comes out as a strained breath.

I lunge at the guy and take him to the ground, punching him a few times, I don't feel like I even have control over my fist at this point, it just keeps going.

"Don't you dare come near her again! You hear me?"

He gives me a smug look which pissed me off even more.

"I said DO YOU HEAR ME?! If you ever come anywhere close to her again, man, you'll wish I had killed you right now! Get your ass out of here!" I yell at him and punch him again.

Then I turn my attention to Brooke. She is so shaken up. I run over to her once the guy is gone.

"Brooke, look at me."

It's almost like she's afraid to not do what I tell her to, because she immediately looks straight up at me in fear. I have never seen her like this before. So scared, and that scares me.

"Hey...I've got you now, it's okay." I wrap my arms around her as tight as I can to let her know that I'm protecting her.

"Luke..." She sobs into my chest and is trembling.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." I help her stand up but she keeps trembling. So I hold her in my arms and take her to my house.

-

(_NOT LUCAS POV_)

-

Lucas hands Brooke a glass of water. "Drink this."

She sips the water, she is still crying and very shaken up, obviously.

"Brooke, why don't you get some sleep?" He said, guiding her to his room, he would sleep on the couch.

She nodded and kept her eyes focused on the bed sheets.

"Alright, good night." He said and hugged her, she tensed up at his touch, but eventually relaxed in his arms. He kissed her forehead and started to walk out of the room.

"Luke?" She said in a very raspy voice, it was still strained.

"Yeah?"

"Can you sleep with me tonight? At least until I fall asleep? Please, I don't wanna be alone." She begged and shuddered at the thought of being alone.

"Of course." He answered and got into the bed with her. He could sense that she needed to feel protected so he wrapped his arms around her trembling body gently. He could feel her her body tense up once again, so he tightened his arms around her a little more.

"I'm here." He whispered in her ear. "It's ok."

He waited until she fell asleep, before letting himself fall asleep also.

**Up Ahead:** -Will Brooke be the same after her attack?

- Can Brooke keep her secret hidden and will she ever tell anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note****- Sorry for the long wait! Took me a while to know exactly where I was headed with it but I hope you like this chapter!**

--

**Chapter 3**

Brooke sat up in Lucas's bed for the 6th time that morning, it was 7 am. She couldn't sleep at all. All she could think

about was what happened the night before, it kept replaying in her head as tears glided down her cheeks. After a few

minutes she felt a pair of arms wrap around her protectively, but it scared the hell out of her and let out a loud sob,

trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Stop! Stop! Let go of me, please! Please!" She begged, while kicking and screaming, a fresh batch of tears flew down

her cheeks.

Lucas tried his best to calm her down. He had no idea that touching her like that would scare her, he was simply

trying to make her feel safe.

"Brooke, it's me. It's just me and I'm not going to let anything happen to you, ok?" He told her confidently, but she

couldn't hear him because she was still terrified and in her own thoughts. She kept screaming and begging, and

Lucas felt her small fists pounding into his chest, begging for him to let go. So he did, but kept whispering

comforting words into her ear until she finally heard him and broke down crying uncontrollably, her loud sobs

filling the room. Lucas grabbed onto her again, his heart breaking at the sight of his cheery friend having

an emotional breakdown in front of him. He held her as tight as he could as she grabbed the back of his

shirt with a firm hold, in fear.

"I'm here, Pretty Girl, it's okay." He whispered, as a tear fell out of his eye.

--

Brooke had been sleeping for the past few hours in the same position she was crying on Luke. He watched her

sleep, she looked so beautiful. He just started to notice the bruises on her face, and around her neck. He lifted

her shirt softly to see the bruises on her stomach. He clenched his fists in anger, coming to the conclusion that

the guy must have punched her in the stomach, and judging by the # of bruises, he did it more than once.

--

Nathan stepped into Luke's room. "Luke, it's noon, you.." He trailed off as he saw Brooke cuddled on Lucas's

chest, he didn't see the bruise on the other side of her face yet. "Wow, only in Tree Hill." He chuckled.

Lucas brought his finger to his mouth, hushing Nate. Nathan shook his head and smirked as he went to the

other side of the room. He got a closer look at Brooke and his smile faded.

"Dude, what the hell? What happened?"

Luke once again hushed Nathan and slipped out of the bed, managing to get out without waking Brooke.

--

Luke finished explaining the whole situation to Nathan, and Nathan shook his head angrily.

"Do you remember what he looked like?

Lucas nodded, confused. "Why?"

"Because you're gonna find him, and I'm gonna kill him." Nathan felt like it was his job to protect Brooke.

They didn't talk alot, but he had known her all his life and she was like a little sister to him.

Lucas looked back into the room to make sure Brooke was okay, and she was sound asleep.

"Has she been asleep all morning?"

"No, she woke up around 7 am. I put my arms around her to calm her down because she was shaking,

but I scared her and she started screaming. She broke down, Nate. I mean completely broke down. I've

never seen her like that."

"Neither have I." He replied quietly.

--

Just then, Haley walked in the front door. Luke shut his bedroom door quickly.

"Hey Luke, are you going to shoot hoops with Nathan? I'm keeping score." She smiled, but her smile

dissappeared as she saw their 2 sad faces. "What's going on?"

"Hales.." Luke started, but Nathan cut him off.

"Let me tell her."

Lucas nodded and walked quietly into his bedroom. He listened quietly as his brother broke the news to

his best friend.

--

"Hales, don't cry.." Nathan consoled a broken up Haley.

"Nathan, you're telling me that Brooke was attacked and beaten! I can't help it!"

"I know.." He sighed, being reminded about it just made him angrier.

"But Hales, you gotta be quiet. She's sleeping and I think we should just let her rest. Luke said she

woke up earlier and basically had a panic attack when he touched her."

"God, she must have been so scared.."

Nathan just nodded as Luke came back out of the room.

"She still asleep." As soon as he spoke, they all heard a noise coming from the bedroom and

immediately walked in.

Lucas was the first to speak. "Hey Pretty Girl." He smiled softly and walked more into the room.

Brooke looked down at the name. "Hey..." She said, shyly.

Haley couldn't take it any longer, so she ran past Lucas and to Brooke, pulling into a tight hug.

She was soon followed by Nathan, and Luke just sat on the bed.

"I'm so sorry Tigger.." Haley cried.

Brooke shook her head. "Don't worry about me."

When it was Nathan's turn to hug her, he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I'm going to

kick his ass, Davis. You can count on that."

"Nate, thanks for the offer, but I'm fine."

"Right." He said sarcastically. "Well, we're gonna leave you two to talk, and we'll be by tomorrow."

He looked at Luke and whispered. "Take care of her man."

Lucas nodded. "Bye guys."

--

Lucas sat in front of Brooke on the bed after Nathan and Haley left. She was staring at the sheets.

"Talk to me." He said softly.

"I'm fine..."

"Brooke.."

"Lucas just..leave me alone." She mumbled quietly.

"No, I won't-"

"Lucas! Leave me alone!"

He was startled by her sudden outburst. He wasn't sure what to say or do next so he just gave

her a quick nod and stepped out of the room.

Yeah, she was definitely not ok.

Not at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine.." Brooke replied to Lucas in a low voice. She had been dodging him all day.

"Brooke, baby, I'm worried about you." He let the word _baby_ slip, but at that moment he didn't really care.

"There's no reason to be.." She shrugged, as if nothing mattered. She had this unemotional look on her face, one that

scared him a lot. He knew Brooke Davis and he knew when she was trying to hide something, or hide her feelings.

He shook his head and sat in front of her. "Look at me." He grabbed her arms softly when she still wouldn't look at him.

"Brooke.." He turned her chin toward him, forcing her to look at him.

"Now let me in. I want to help you. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" He smiled softly.

"You can't help, don't you get that?" She said, trying to keep up her straight face, but it wasn't working.

"Pretty girl, I know he hurt you. And I won't let him get away with it, alright? I'm just glad I got there when I did."

Brooke just nodded, trying to put her walls back up, in fear that she might tell him what else was bothering her.

--

"B. Davis, I heard what happened! Are you okay?" Peyton rushed into the house.

Brooke glanced at Peyton, then back at the tv. "Sure."

"Good, you don't look so hot." Peyton said, meaning it as a joke.

"So.." She said, ignoring Peyton's last comment.

"Do you wanna hang out? Maybe go shopping?"

"No." She replied back. "You can give me your keys."

"What?" Peyton was caught off guard.

"I said, you can give me your keys. You won't be needing them. Since you'll be with Luke, right?"

"I thought you were staying at Luke's these days?" Peyton said sarcastically, pointing to Luke's room that they were in.

"I want your stuff out of the house by the time I get back." She said coldly.

"Okay, what's the deal? Are you mad at me?"

"No..fine. Don't move out. I'll go somewhere else."

"Brooke, why?"

"I need to be alone." She said simply.

--

Brooke walked into her completely trashed store. She was alone, finally. She sighed and let tears fall out of her eyes,

Tears that had been waiting to fall all day, but she wouldn't let them. Just then, she heard a knock on her door, she

jumped and looked to see who it was. She walked to the door, opening it to just a crack.

"Do you have any spare change?" The man said.

Brooke gulped, her breath getting hitched in her throat. "No." She shut the door and backed away from it.

She watched until the man was completely out of sight.

Lucas walked behind her, she felt someone behind her and was about to turn around, but Luke tapped her and she

screamed. "Don't touch me!"

"Hey..it's just me. You worried me when I didn't find you in my room." He replied, pulling her into a hug and wiping her

tears.

"God Luke don't do that.." She sighed.

"I'm sorry Pretty girl." He brushed her hair.

"Don't call me that." She pushed him away from her and walked to another part of the store.

Lucas looked confused and followed her. "Why not?"

"Because he took it from me! That's why.." She sighed, more tears rolling on her cheeks. "Damn it.."

"Hey, Brooke you're beautiful. Don't...don't say you're not." He said, shocked that she could even think that.

"Luke, hold me.." She cried, not even trying to put her walls back up, they were open.

He grabbed a tight hold on her and held her to his chest. He was sensing that something else happened the night

of her attack. He didn't know why, and maybe he was wrong, but something just made him think that.

"Baby what else happened the night of the attack?" He asked.

"He.." She started, but choked on her tears.

"He what?" Luke said, looking into her eyes.

"He..he r-raped me.." She mumbled softly, in a crying voice.

Lucas wasn't sure he heard her right at first, but when he looked at her face, he knew it was true. His fists clenched.

"Damn it!" He stood up. "I am going to kill him, I swear Brooke, I swear." His voice was shaking and his eyes were

filled with anger and hurt.

"Luke..don't, it's okay." She pleaded, standing up.

"It is NOT okay, Brooke! You don't deserve that! Especially you!"

Brooke broke down with another round of tears, and Lucas pulled her into a tight hug, his eyes watering with tears.

"You're going to stay with me.." He pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"Luke.."

"I won't take no for an answer. You're staying with me."

"Okay." She nodded, feeling a little safer.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner." Lucas said, looking to the floor.

"It's not your fault Luke. It just happened, you had no way of knowing." She replied.

"I am going to kill him." He said "Now lets get going." He smiled softly, his blood still boiling on the inside. He

grabbed her hand and led her out of the store, and back to his house, while his mind tried to find ways to

make things better.


End file.
